1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to battery terminal connectors of the type suitable for use with automotive batteries, and more particularly to a connector which can be installed from above by applying a lateral torque to actuate a firm grip about a vertical battery post.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of terminal connectors are available to connect an electrical conduit to a battery in automotive type applications. Some, such as those including a laterally extending tightening bolt, are simple. Many, however, such as those with a vertical tightening bolt, are more complex to manufacture, require numerous parts and operations, and are more susceptible to failure. Additionally, many such connectors are relatively large and bulky. As automobiles have become more streamlined with added attention to aerodynamics, the space available for placement of a battery, under the hood or elsewhere in the automobile, has become limited. This is particularly a concern where original equipment manufacturers are offering world cars where it is desirable to standardize on common parts. There is a premium on automotive components that allow better space utilization and ease of installation. For example, many simple connectors attach a generally cylindrical clip about a vertical post extending upwardly from the battery. The clip is tightened into engagement with the post by a horizontally oriented bolt. Gaining access to the horizontal bolt is sometimes difficult. With improved design and attention to fabrication techniques, manufacture of terminal connectors can be made easier, resulting in a less expensive and more rapidly manufactured part.
To address the access concern, battery terminal connectors which engage a vertical battery post through application of a lateral torque about a vertically oriented bolt have been proposed. In this manner, the operator can work through direct access to the top of the battery. This is particularly beneficial in new car construction where a robotic tool may be involved in the initial installation. These types of connectors are herein referred to as "vertical access connectors".
One such vertical access connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,741. That connector includes a vertically oriented, generally cylindrical post fitting including two clamping members extending laterally from the fitting and forming a gap between the members. As the gap is closed, the fitting tightens about the battery post. To close the gap, a separate tightening tool, having a vertical bolt and camming surfaces conforming to the clamping members, is laterally slid onto the members and, upon applying a lateral torque to the bolt, the tool forces the members together. While allowing vertical access, the design relies on the camming action of the clamping members themselves. This results in a connector that is difficult to fabricate and, in order to provide sufficient gripping force, may require a taller fitting and tougher or thicker material. The shapes of portions of the connector are relatively complex.
Another vertical access connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,178 which includes a generally cylindrical electrode post holder having two clamping pieces extending laterally from the holder. One clamping piece includes a slanting plate extending from the bottom of that piece upwardly at an angle through a horizontal opening in the other clamping piece. A vertical bolt is mounted to a support piece and the bottom of the bolt engages the slanted plate. As a lateral torque is applied to the bolt, the bolt moves downwardly and forces the slanted plate and integral clamping piece to move laterally, thus moving the clamping pieces toward one another and tightening the post holder about the post. This connector thus also relies on the clamping members themselves to perform a camming action. It too may require a taller post holder and tougher or thicker material in order to achieve sufficient gripping force. The shapes of the portions of connector, while different than those described above, are also relatively complex.
Yet another vertical access connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,941 which includes a generally cylindrical opening for fitting about a battery post which is formed by two jaws. Several embodiments are disclosed, each having a cam face on the jaws and a vertical screw passing through a portion of each jaw. The jaws are initially spaced from one another to create a gap which closes upon application of torque to the screw. Here too, the jaws themselves are camming members, with attendant strength, packaging and manufacturing limitations. Additionally, the connector is made by a die cast process, which is relatively expensive and of increased weight.
It is therefore desirable to provide a battery terminal connector of the vertical access type which is sturdy, inexpensive, simple to manufacture, easy to install, and which provides sufficient gripping force about a battery post in a compact package. It is particularly desirable to provide such connectors of parts that can be fabricated with relatively simple tooling.